Set the Stage
by FlameDancer12
Summary: This years play sure seems like a thrill to the Midnight Flight Club, but the only two who dont seem to be on board are Takuto and Sugata, probably because they're starring and Wako was the one who suggested the play. Will they be able to pull off the performance or will the simple awkwardness of Takuto as the main love intrest throw our male lead off? TakuSuga


A cool summer wind blew through the empty halls of South Cross High School as the afternoon skies reflection shone on the outstretched ocean water for miles in all directions; Takuto took note of this as he stared out of the drama clubs large windows, bored as two of the girls from the group bickered in the background.

"So what if it's not what we usually do! I think I'd make for a great play!" The blonde stood from her chair as the verbal battle raged on, Wako Agemaki had always been one for sticking up for something she thought was right and this was no difference.

Sarina, the club president, turned away at the challenge, "I'm just saying this genre may appeal to you, but to others it might not do so well."

"It will do fine! We already play up to the female demographic!" Wako cheered as she closed her eyes and inhaled in inspiration for the defense to come; "Besides we've got two gorgeous boys at our disposal, why wouldn't we want to use them for this play? It's got great romance and a good message at the end! You should be more open to new ideas like this."

Takuto closed his eyes and grimaced to himself discreetly, he was at their 'disposal'? He wouldn't mind so much except he wasn't looking forward to the idea of being Sugata's love interest in this play that Wako was now proposing.

The brunette club president unrolled the script in her hand and looked at it deeply before replying in a sigh, "Yeah but why do you insist that Sugata and Takuto star in it…? We could just as easily dress up one of the girls-"

"We will do no such thing! Where's your sense of edge! We could go where no high school play has dared to go before!" Wako interrupted loudly as Sarina sighed again.

"I understand that but I think that you should ask the boys if they would even consider it…" She pointed towards Takuto and Sugata who had both mostly tuned out for the duration of the talk and were staring in opposite directions only to turn towards the two girls at the sound of their names being mentioned.

Wako glared at Sugata expectantly as he looked back at her blankly before looking down at the script again and speaking in a calm monotone, "I'm not going to doubt that the story has a lot of potential but… I don't even think I could get over it if Takuto was the counterpart in it… Who would be playing who exactly?"

Grabbing his script, Wako rolled it up and smacked her fiancée over the head with the tightly rolled paper, "Weren't you listening? You'd be the prince and Takuto would be the princess!"

Sugata laughed loudly at the idea as Takuto blushed at the scene and inwardly cursed at Wako, "Why would I have to be the stupid princess-"

"She isn't stupid!" The blonde threw the script at Takuto's head only to have it unfold upon impact.

Calming his laughter, Sugata looked up at Wako again before saying slightly more vibrantly, "If I get to be the prince then I wouldn't mind doing this play. You have my vote, Wako." He looked at Takuto mischievously as if just accepting the role just to see the red head suffer.

"Of course you'd be the prince, you're always seme." She replied nonchalantly.

"A what?" Sugata replied confused at the terminology.

Takuto whined as he looked at the two, "Well I don't want to do this! If we are doing the play can't I just be one of the side characters? How about the villain? I could be him."

Wako turned around and began talking to Sarina again, ignoring the other. "Well I got approval, can we do it?"

The president sat in silence for a second before replying in enthusiasm for the project, "Why not."

Jaguar and Tiger who had been cheering Wako from the start squealed happily and rushed over to hug Wako for the victory they had received that day.

Blushing harshly, Takuto spoke up as it had seemed everyone had forgotten his presence, "H-hey I said I didn't want to do it! In fact I'll have no part of this!"

The four girls turned to him losing their brimming joy to replace their expressions with a blank slate, "Your opinion doesn't matter, Takuto." Wako voiced as the two sisters nodded in agreement.

"Eh?" Takuto looked at them as if taken back by the statement.

Jaguar looked over her sister's shoulder at him, "Sorry Takuto, that's just the way it is."

"That's not fair! Sugata gets to decide for the both of us? I should get a say in this to!" All the girls then continued to squeal ignoring frustrated Takuto who continued ranting about this injustice while inwardly accepting his fate brought on by his passive attitude.

The sun began to set in the distance as only a sliver rest on the vast ocean beyond as starlight started to shine through the golden lit sky. The five friends had finally left the club meeting; all exhausted from the prolonged arguing, and had started the long trek home together.

Wako looked to her friends as they neared the bus stop she would depart at and said in a tired breath, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, don't forget to read your scripts." She managed a smile as she sat down at the bench behind the bus stop and watched Takuto's reaction to this.

"Wako, I don't care what you guys keep saying; I'm not playing the stupid princess so get that out of your head!" The frustrated boy shouted at her as Jaguar, Tiger and Wako looked at him and laughed to themselves inwardly, knowing that one way or another he would have to play the part given to him.

Jaguar turned around to face Sugata who was watching the scene with silent amusement, "Sugata it just came to my attention that you're surprisingly ok with all of this."

"Of course," Sugata replied casually, "This will be the ultimate actors challenge for me. I still don't know if I'll be able to keep a straight face if Takuto's going to be a…" He choked down his laughter but just barely as his red haired friend glared at him intensely.

Takuto sighed loudly as he looked at his feet while walking, "You guys are awful… and why are you so happy about this Sugata? You do know there's a kissing scene at the end don't you?"

This got the others attention as he raised his head and looked at Takuto with a blank stare before quickly turning into and annoyed look, then finally regret as he at last understood what Takuto had just said, "S-seriously..?" He question, he had only glanced at the script and didn't remember reading that part.

Takuto looked back with his own frustration on his face, "Yeah, that's how it ends. You didn't know that?"

Sugata just stared back before raising a hand to his head and slapping himself in the face for a painful facepalm then growling under his breath, "Wako…"

"Heh that's what you get for wanting me to suffer," Takuto started, as a victorious smirk made its way to his face, "Now we get to suffer together. But at least you get to face your 'challenge' huh?"

Mumbling under his breath, Sugata looked at his friend through the side of his hand which was still appropriately at his face. The remaining four made it to Sugatas house within a few slow moving minutes as the awkwardness between the two boys seemed to keep everyone silent along the way. Once there, everyone continued on to their usual happenings; Jaguar and Tiger started doing some house work, Sugata was sitting in his bed staring at the ceiling while questioning why he had expected any less from Wako and Takuto was sitting in his room reading over the script getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Wako…" Takuto mumbled as he swore revenge on that very person. He didn't mind doing last year's play, there was certainly less controversy in it than this, besides although last years was also a romance, it wasn't as corny as this. Weren't high schoolers supposed to be over fairytales? He continued reading as he got in about a third before he closed the papers in exhaustion. He came to the conclusion that this was just a stupid prince saves princess basic plot line and he didn't want to bother to read the rest tonight. Takuto put the script down and curled up in the middle of his bed before turning out the lights and looking at the clock on his night stand, 10:30 was a bit late. Staring up at the ceiling, Takuto continued thinking over the play before sleep finally swallowed up his thoughts as his mind faded to black.

**And that's the first chapter~ sorry about not updating 'who are you again'; I have been recovering from a surgery I had a few weeks ago and I'm finally feeling up to writing again. I wanted to take a quick writing break from Drrr and do this story for a bit (but I promise Ill update it soon!) because I was looking at the sad collection of only about 50 Star Driver stories and I decided that we needed more TakuSuga in our lives.**


End file.
